A Marriage of Convenience
by you-should-have-more-faith
Summary: Season 1 AU. The year is 1913, a year since the Titanic sunk, and Robert Crawley, the Earl of Garntham has finally found an heir. During that time, Mary has gotten engaged to the wealthy son and heir to the Viscount of Branksome. Then Matthew arrives at Downton. How will their relationship develop now? Disclaimer: The wonderful Julian Fellows owns Downton Abbey not me!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey! This is new territory for me but this idea has been brewing for a while so I decided to give it a try. Enjoy!_

**Special thanks to ****unpredictablemary**** for correcting bad grammar and spelling as well as offering excellent suggestions and advice!**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a year since the Titanic had sunk, yet Robert Crawley, Lord Grantham of Downton Abbey in Yorkshire, still hadn't found an heir for his estate.

In the first few months after Patrick's death, he hadn't even really thought about it. Between his daughter Mary's new engagement to Evelyn Napier and the grief of losing his two cousins, he hadn't quite gotten around to it, but when his lawyer Murray suggested that they start looking, he agreed.

When Murray told him that a middle class soliciter from Manchester was to be his heir, he could scarcely believe it. He had never met anybody further into the Crawley Family Tree than those of the upper circle, and he was surprised when he would meet someone out of the rich upper crust, it would be his heir.

'A middle class soliciter?' Robert looked at his lawyer.

'Yes sir. Your closest relative was him. You are fourth cousins. I looked further into the richer side of the family, but nobody was found.' Murray said, studying Lord Grantham intently.

'I guess so.' Robert said rather distractedly before continuing eagerly. 'Tell me more about him'

'His father was a doctor, Dr Reginald Crawley, who died when he was five years old. Since then he has been living in Manchester with his mother, Isobel Crawley, who is a nurse. He works at the Bingley Law Firm. Now if you'll excuse me, Lord Grantham, I really should be going.'

'Of course!' Robert said ringing the bell. 'Ah Carson, would you mind escorting Mr Murray outside?'

'Of course, my lord.' the butler said, bowing respectfully, before leading Murray outside where the car was waiting.

Life had treated Lady Mary Crawley unfairly, and she felt it strongly.

When she was merely ten years old, she found out that women couldn't inherit. She had been furious. She had walked straight into her father's study and declared that she would inherit Downton no matter what. Unfortunately, at that precise moment, Robert had happened to be writing to a certain James Crawley in order to inform him that his son Patrick was now the heir to his estate.

When Patrick had arrived, everybody had quickly grown fond of him. He was a sweet and gentle boy. Mary had thought of him as a brother**–** until she'd found out that her parents had arranged to bind them together in the most important way of all: marriage.

After Patrick had died, she had reluctantly mourned. And when etiquette finally allowed her to change out of her black attire, she was pushed at the Honorable Evelyn Napier.

Evelyn Napier was an ideal choice for Mary. He was a gentleman: courteous, well educated, decent looking and most importantly, the heir to a wealthy viscount. Despite all of this, however, he was extraordinarily dull. Mary hated dull people. And she couldn't stand Evelyn.

When he proposed to her, she told him that she would think about it. And think about it she did. But in the end, with wealth and a title on his side, she accepted him. Her parents were overjoyed. With all the trouble about finding a new heir, it was welcome news. And now that their eldest daughter was settled, they could focus on the matter that Mary liked to refer to as a lost cause: their second daughter, Edith.

April 2, 1913

'Why did Papa leave for London so suddenly?' Mary looked at her mother expectantly as she dabbed perfume onto her wrists.

'Well,' Cora began carefully, 'He's found a new heir.'

'What?' Mary exclaimed, surprised. 'It's about time! Who is he?'

'His name is Matthew Crawley. He's an upper-middle class solicitor from Manchester,' Cora said.

'Oh dear God, a middle class soliciter from Manchester. I can't imagine anything worse,' Mary groaned.

'Oh, Mary, don't be like that. He's the closest relation your father could find and I expect you to welcome and respect him.'

'Welcome and respect him? A man who is stealing what is rightfully mine? I'm afraid that I can't do that Mama.'

'Oh, for heaven's sake, Mary,' Cora said between clenched teeth. 'Are you still going on about that? I thought that had died long ago.'

'What?' Mary demanded. 'The fact that Papa didn't fight for the entail for his own daughter? Really Mama, surely you know me well enough to know that I shall carry that grudge against him to my deathbed.'

Cora sighed. Her daughter could be so exasperating. 'I know you only too well, but I thought you weren't so immature anymore. Anyway, I need to go dress for dinner.'

'Nobody's stopping you,' Mary said dismissively and Cora left, with a grim expression on her face.

'First post, ma'am.' The housemaid handed her mistress, Mrs Isobel Crawley, a stack of letters.

'Thank you, Ellen,' Isobel said. 'One for you,' she continued, handing a letter to her son, Matthew, who was sitting across from her.

'Thank you mother,' he said, taking it from her and opening it.

'It's from Lord Grantham,' he said in surprise.

'Oh? What does he want?' Isobel asked curiously.

Matthew read more of the letter and stopped when he read these words: _... You are now the heir to Lord Robert Grantham, thus the future 7th Earl of Grantham of Downton Abbey._

He couldn't believe what had just seen. He retread it to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. But he couldn't possibly be an Earl. For heaven's sakes he was just a simple Manchester soliciter. Surely there was some sort of mistake. Robert Crawley must have a closer relative than him. But he had lost his heir a year ago! Was that not enough time to find the right heir?

'Matthew?' His mother asked upon seeing his shocked expression.

'He-' Matthew began. 'He wants to change our lives.'

April 13, 1913

_To: Mr Matthew Crawley _

_28, St Patrick Street _

_Manchester, England_

_Dear Mr Crawley,_

_As I am very eager to meet you as my new heir, it would be appreciated if you could meet me at my club on April 20th for luncheon. My club is The Brooks' Club on St James Street in London._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Grantham, 6th Earl of Grantham_

_Downton Abbey, Yorkshire._

Matthew sighed. When he had found out that he was to become the next Earl of Grantham, to say that he had been shocked would be an understatement. He, a simple middle-class solicitor from Manchester was to become the owner of a large estate in Yorkshire. What's more, he was to become an earl.

Robert had told him that his late heir, Patrick had perished on the Titanic, and all Matthew could think was, u_nsinkable, indeed._

Lord Grantham had mentioned something about giving Isobel and him a house for life. He knew he would have to find a job, as well. Matthew sighed again. _It is amazing how fate can change your life so completely._

'Ah, Mr Crawley,' Robert said, rising from the table. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you too, Lord Grantham,' Matthew said, shaking his hand and sitting down as Robert bid him.

'It must have been quite a surprise when you found out that you were my heir,' Robert began.

'Yes, it was quite a shock,' Matthew replied. Robert smiled before continuing.

'Now, let me go over the basics with you. My lawyer, Murray, can discuss the details with you later. I will give you and your mother Crawley House, which is a house in our small village. It is quite big, although not compared to Downton, and should fit you and your mother quite comfortably. The Dower House is for the widow of the late Earl, if she is still alive, and my mother lives there currently...'

Robert continued telling Matthew about the housing arrangements before starting about his daughters. 'My eldest daughter, Mary, is engaged to Mr Evelyn Napier; however, my other two are still unattached. Upon my death, each of my daughters will get a dowry and my wife another sum of money. The rest, however, shall be yours, completely yours.'

_TBC_

_Thanks for reading! I hope that you liked it! Your feedback is much appreciated :)I plan on making the other chapters longer so fear not :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay, I was traveling! Thank you so much for all of the follows/favorites/reviews, they are much appreciated. You get special brownie points for reviews though...:)_

**Special Thanks to unpredictablemary for correcting bad grammar and spelling as well as offering excellent suggestions and advice!**

Chapter 2

'...And my mother, the Dowager Countess of Grantham.' Robert finished introducing his family to Matthew and his mother.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Isobel said pleasantly, holding out her hand to Violet. 'What shall we call each other?'

'Well,' Violet began icily, 'we could always start with Lady Grantham and Mrs Crawley.'

'Shall we go in to dinner?' Cora interrupted quickly.

'Yes, let's,' Robert said, offering his arm to his mother.

'Do you think you'll enjoy village life? It will be very quiet after life in the city.' Robert said once they had sat down at the table.

'Even Manchester.' Violet muttered.

'I'm sure I'll find something to keep me busy,' Isobel said optimistically.

'You might like the hospital,' Cora suggested.

'What sort of hospital is it? How many beds?' The heir's mother asked, interested.

'Well, it isn't really a hospital,' Violet said.

'Don't let Dr Clarkson hear you. He thinks it's second only to St Thomas's,' Robert interjected.

'It's a cottage hospital, of course, but quite well equipped.' Cora smiled, secretly cursing her mother-in-law for always making everything so difficult.

'Who pays for it?' Isobel said curiously.

'Oh, good. Let's talk about money,' Violet said, sipping her wine.

'My father gave the building and an endowment to run it. In a way, he set up his own memorial,' Robert said almost wistfully.

'But how splendid!' Isobel exclaimed.

'And Mr Lloyd George's new insurance measures will help,' Robert continued.

'Please don't speak that man's name, we are about to eat,' Violet interrupted with a small frown before her attention was drawn to the footman and the heir.

'I will hold it steady and you can help yourself, sir,' Thomas said as he leant over to serve Matthew.

'Yes, I know. Thank you,' Matthew said through clenched teeth.

'You'll soon get used to the way things are done here,' Violet said patronizingly.

'If you mean that I'm accustomed to a very different life from this, then that is true,' Matthew said.

'What will you do with your time?' Sybil asked gently, smiling at her father's successor.

'I've got a job at a partnership in Ripon. You might have heard of it, Havel and Carter. They need someone who understands industrial law, I'm glad to say. Although, I'm afraid most of it will be wills and conveyancing. I said I'll start tomorrow,' he responded smiling, grateful at his cousin for the change of subject.

'A job?' The Dowager Countess asked incredulously. 'A job is hardly fit for the future Earl of Grantham! And Robert will surely need you to discuss he running if the estate.'

'Oh don't worry. There are plenty of hours in a day. And I'll always have the weekend,' Matthew replied easily.

'What is a weekend? Violet proceeded to ask, but before he could answer, Cora changed the subject.

'Mary, our other daughter was so disappointed that she couldn't make it tonight. She is in London for the month,' she said.

Matthew's eyebrows rose. He had thought that the Earl had three daughters, but when he had only seen two when they had first arrived, he had assumed that he had misheard. Was she the one that was engaged? What was she like? So far, he liked Sybil, she was friendly to him and Edith had been rather quiet and shy throughout dinner. All these questions raced through Matthew's mind as he ate a potato thoughtfully.

'Oh! Well, hopefully we shall be able to meet her the next time,' Isobel said politely.

'How was your trip to London?' Sybil asked, interested, as she entered her oldest sister's room.

'Not very interesting or eventful I'm afraid to say,' Mary said. 'How was the dinner with Papa's new heir?'

'Oh!' Sybil said excitedly. 'It was wonderful. Although there were a few uncomfortable moments with Granny, especially between her and his mother.'

'Shocking,' Mary said sarcastically. 'But what is he like? Very middle class, I would assume?'

'Well, he is terribly clever. He is going to get a job in Ripon at a law firm!'

Mary looked at her younger sister in horror. 'A job?'

Sybil laughed out loud. 'Oh Mary!' She grinned. 'That's exactly what Granny said. I am afraid to say that you two are very much alike.'

'I consider that a compliment, dear.' Mary said with a slight twitch of her lips.

'How is Evelyn?' Sybil asked presently.

'Alright, I should think.' Mary said dismissively. She hated it when they asked her about her fiance. Aside from his trips to Downton and hers to his home, she rarely communicated with him. Why should she know (or care, for that matter) how he was?

'Should we go down to dinner?' she asked, quickly changing the subject and turning to her maid with a small smile. 'Thank you, Anna, that will be all.'

'Matthew and Isobel are coming for dinner tomorrow night,' Robert announced at dinner that night. 'You will get to meet him then,' he added, looking at Mary.

She raised an eyebrow. 'Already? I thought you said he came two nights ago. That seems rather soon, wouldn't you say?' She asked, fixing her gaze upon her father.

'He is my heir, Mary,' Robert said tersely. 'He shall be coming very often in the future and I expect you to be polite and respectful to him.' Mary rolled her eyes.

'When is Evelyn coming over next, dear?' Cora interrupted.

Mary shrugged. 'I don't know.'

'Well, why don't you invite him over for a few days? Ask him when he can make it,' her mother suggested.

'Oh, Mama, I don't think that that's necessary,' Mary replied.

'Mary, he is your fiancé. Of course it is necessary,' Cora practically hissed, glaring at her eldest daughter. She turned to the others with a smile, attempting to break the tension. 'Shall we go through?'

'Oh! It is so nice to meet you. May I call you 'Cousin'?' Isobel asked, smiling as she held out her hand.

'It is a pleasure to meet you too, I'm sure. And I would prefer it if you called me Lady Mary,' Mary said icily without bothering to take the hand that Isobel had offered.

Sensing danger, Cora quickly suggested that they go eat.

When they sat down, Matthew studied her intently. His first thought was that she was very pretty. Even beautiful. She was tall, slender and graceful. She had greeted them almost coldly, as though she already hated them even before they had met. When she talked to them, it was always a short response, as though she had better things to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother.

'So you are engaged to be married, Lady Mary?' Isobel said politely.

'Yes,' Mary replied.

'And who is the lucky man?' The older woman asked, smiling.

'Sir Evelyn Napier, heir to the Viscount of Branksome,' Mary replied.

'Oh. You must be terribly excited! I know I was. It is so lovely to be united with the man you love in the most important of ways,' Isobel said.

'Love,' Mary said, 'has practically nothing to do with marriage. At least,' she continued, picking up her wine glass, 'among our kind of people.' And after taking a sip, she put her glass down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cora entered her daughter's room frowning. 'Mary, I need to speak to you about last night.'

'That sounds ominous,' Mary said as she put her earrings on.

'Mary, you were very ungracious last night towards Cousin Isobel and Cousin Matthew. How could you be so rude to Isobel? Not even allowing her to call you Cousin Mary?' Cora got straight to the point.

'For heaven's sake Mamma!' Mary exclaimed. 'Do you really think that when some very distantly related middle class-'

'Upper middle class' Cora interrupted.

'Cousin,' Mary said ignoring her mother's input. 'Comes to steal my inheritance, I am going to welcome him with open arms? Really, you should know me better.'

'They might be middle class and distantly related and all that, but the point remains that he is your father's successor. I expect you to be especially polite when they next come to make up for it,' Cora insisted firmly.

Mary looked at her mother as if she had just suggested walking to the moon. 'That is one thing that I shall never do. Humble myself? For the sake of two middle-class people?'

Cora sighed. 'I give up,' she said dejectedly and walked out of the room, leaving a rather triumphant Mary behind.

_

'Why are you so against him?' Sybil asked her eldest sister curiously. She and Edith were in Mary's room, waiting for her to finish dressing.

'Aside from the fact he's planning to steal our inheritance?' Mary replied.

'Your inheritance. It makes no difference to Sybil and me. We won't inherit, whatever happens. And you're engaged to some other heir as it is,' Edith said.

'Viscountess of Branksome isn't as well respected or wealthy as the Countess of Grantham. And really, he isn't one of us.' Mary said.

'Cousin Freddy's studying for the bar, and so is Vivian McDonald,' Sybil argued.

'At Lincoln's Inn. Not sitting at a dirty little desk in Ripon. Besides, his father was a doctor.'

'There's nothing wrong with doctors. We all need doctors,' Sybil pressed.

'We all need crossing sweepers and draymen, too. It doesn't mean we have to dine with them,' Mary replied.

'Whom don't we have to dine with?' Cora asked, stepping into the room.

'Mary doesn't care for Cousin Matthew,' Edith said with a hint of a smirk forming at her lips.

'Sybil, be a dear and fetch my black evening shawl. O'Brien knows which one,' Cora said smoothly before turning to Edith. 'And Edith, can you see if the drawing room's ready.'

Once they had left, Cora turned to Mary. 'What did I tell you about respecting Cousin Matthew and Isobel? I meant what I said. Please don't disappoint me again,' she said, getting up to leave for dinner.

A few weeks had passed from that first meeting, and although Mary's grudge towards the two newcomers hadn't diminished in the least, she was as nice as she could be. Most of the the times, she would just speak to everybody except Matthew and Isobel, but it was at the smaller dinners that she would have to engage with them?

'Have you been able to explore the village?' Robert asked Isobel as they ate dinner one night.

'Indeed, I have. And I thought the hospital a great credit to your father's memory. But I'm afraid the good doctor and I did not see eye to eye,' Isobel said, finishing rather wrily.

'Oh, you amaze me,' Violet chuckled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hearing the sarcastic note in the Dowager Countess' voice, Isobel decided to ignore her? 'He is treating one of your tenants, John Drake, for dropsy, but seems reluctant to embrace some of the newer treatments,' she said, turning to Robert once more.

'Drake is a good man, and far too young to die, but I suppose the doctor knows his business,' the Earl said carefully, not wishing to offend either the Doctor or the nurse.

'Not as well as Mrs Crawley, apparently,' Violet interjected once more.

The heir's mother was about to reply but Robert stepped in first, addressing Matthew.

'By the way, if ever you want to ride, just let Lynch know and he'll sort it out for you,' he said.

'Oh, Papa, they don't ride,' Mary said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'I ride,' Matthew said sharply.

Mary turned to him in surprise, but recovered quickly. 'And do you hunt?' She retorted.

'No, I don't hunt,' Matthew replied losing some of his former confidence.

'I daresay there's not much opportunity in Manchester,' Violet laughed.

'Are you a hunting family?' Matthew asked feeling slightly uncomfortable in thhate nose atmosphere.

'Families like ours are always hunting families,' Mary replied, rolling her eyes.

'Not always. Billy Skelton won't have them on his land,' Robert interrupted, thoughtfully.

'But all the Skeltons are mad,' Mary said shaking her head at her father's stupidity.

'Do you hunt?' Matthew asked politely.

'Occasionally. But I suppose that you're more interested in books than country sport,' Mary said airily.

'I probably am,' he said, in a tone that implied that their conversation had ended.

'About your scheme for restoring the estate cottages...' Robert began as he and Matthew walked out of the house.

'You don't mind my interfering?' Matthew asked, watching him closely.

'My dear fellow, I brought you here to interfere.' Robert said smiling. 'In fact, why don't you stay for dinner and we'll talk about it? We'll send down to Molesley for your clothes,' he suggested.

'I'd better not. My mother's expecting me. But in fact, I've been meaning to speak to you about Molesley,' Matthew said.  
'Oh?' The Earl asked curiously.

'Would you find me very ungrateful if I dispensed with his services?' Matthew said carefully, gauging his reaction. He would probably think him to bevery rude, and mother would be mad and say that he had proven their distant relative's opinion of them.

'Why? Has he displeased you in some way?' Robert asked immediately.

'Not at all. It's simply that he's superfluous to our style of living,' Matthew replied quickly.

'Is that quite fair? To deprive a man of his livelihood when he's done nothing wrong?'

'Well, I wouldn't quite put it-' Matthew started, but Robert interrupted him.

'You're mother derives satisfaction from her work at the hospital, I think. Some sense of self-worth.'

'Well, certainly.' Matthew wondered where this was going.

'Would you really deny the same to poor old Molesley? And when you are master here, is the butler to be dismissed, or the footmen? How many maids or kitchen staff will be allowed to stay? Or must every one be driven out? We all have different parts to play, Matthew, and we must all be allowed to play them,' Robert concluded.

_

'Why must we all go to the hospital?' Edith asked as the three sisters walked down the stairs.

'I'm afraid Papa wants to teach Granny a lesson. Poor Granny. A month ago, these people were strangers. Now she must share her power with the mother and find some poor unsuspecting lady into marrying him,' Mary replied, causing them both to laugh.

'You shouldn't laugh, that's so unkind,' Sybil said gently.

'But he must marry someone,' Edith said carefully.

'Edith, what are you thinking?' Mary asked, looking at her out of the corner of the eye.

'You know, I don't dislike him as much as you do,' Edith said thoughtfully.

'Perhaps you don't dislike him at all,' Mary said with a slight smirk.

'Perhaps I don't.' The middle sister replied.

'Well, it's nothing to me. I'd rather to have anything to do with him.'

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this happy event: the investiture of our first chairwoman, Mrs Reginald Crawley, who has graciously agreed to share the duties of our beloved president, the Dowager Countess of Grantham.' Dr Clarkson announced, smiling as he looked at the people assembled before him.

'Our little hospital must surely grow and thrive with two such doughty champions united as they are by the strongest ties of all, family and friendship,' he concluded, smirking as Isobel and Violet chortled at the last part.

Mary almost laughed out loud at the last part. First of all, they were very distant cousins and Granny didn't like to be reminded of her relations, slim as they were, to the middle class Manchesterians. And friendship? They were about as friend-like as a cat and a mouse. Mary smiled again as she looked at her grandmother.

The Dowager Countess of Grantham was not impressed.

A/N Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! But I DID NOT GET ANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I am so sad:( please please please please please please review! I live you. Thanks:D


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thanks for all the encouraging reviews/follows/favorites!_

**Special thanks to my newest beta OISEAUS for generously taking this up! My older beta UNPREDICTABLEMARY sadly got really busy.**

**Chapter 4**

Mary sat listening to Sir Anthony talk to, or more likely, talk at her about some farms that needed restoring. Before she had gotten engaged, her mother had always pushed her at him, but now she wasn't obligated to do that anymore. However, at dinner, everyone else had somehow found a way to end their conversation with him, and so, of course, Mary was stuck with him. He was so wrapped up in what he was saying that he barely noticed as the footman put his dessert in front of him.

'...Drake used to own it you see, lovely hunting land. It's so sad that it has gone to waste,' Sir Anthony said animatedly as he raised his spoon to his mouth. 'Oh Good God!' he exclaimed suddenly.

Mary drew away from him, her eyebrows raised as he continued.

'I beg your pardon, Lady Grantham, but I just had a mouthful of salt!' he said by way of explanation for his loud outburst. Mary couldn't help it. She didn't know whether she had had too much champagne, but the spectacle had been so funny that she practically burst out laughing. Luckily, nobody noticed, except Matthew. He caught her eye and they both laughed silently together. Mary surprised herself as she giggled with Matthew. They had barely spoken to each other, and now they were giggling like friends? She couldn't believe it but, for once, didn't seem to care.

_

Mary sat on her favorite bench. It looked out onto her home, and at that time of the day, with the sun just coming up, Downton was particularly beautiful. The lower, larger windows reflected the green grass and trees, and the higher ones, which were stained, glowed. She smiled. This was where she belonged. Nowhere else but here. At Downton Abbey.  
When Evelyn Napier proposed, she accepted him, but only for practical reasons. She had refused so many times before, that she felt that if she declined this one, she might end up an old maid. She wasn't young anymore, and she couldn't put it off any longer.

She had regretted accepting him almost immediately. How could she have been so stupid?

Her parents were pleased, of course. He had both title and wealth. Who could wish for more? But Mary couldn't stand her fiancé's presence. It wasn't that she hated him. She didn't feel enough of anything towards him to hate him. He was dull. He could talk for hours about horses and hunting and dogs and all of that, but Mary was an intelligent person. She needed someone to challenge her. And she, among others, thought that he barely had enough intelligence for a dinner conversation. But she had been practical. And that was life.

Mary smiled again as she looked up at her birth-place. Why were women always so unlucky? Her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice.

'Hello!'

Mary looked up, startled to find none other than Matthew Crawley smiling down at her.

'Oh, hello,' she said rather stiffly. What was he doing there?

'May I sit down?' he asked, gesturing to the empty space next to her on the bench.

'If you want to,' she said, scooting over to the edge to make sure that there was no possible way for any physical contact.

'I came to look for your father. He wasn't inside so I thought that he might be out here,' he explained.

'He's in Ripon today actually,' Mary said with detachment, looking again to the house rather than at him.

'Ah, I see. It's a pity I missed him,' Matthew said. 'What are you reading?' he asked suddenly, noticing the book resting on her lap.

'A Greek myth'

'Oh?' he said, his interest piqued. 'Which one?'

'The tale of Andromeda and Perseus,' Mary sighed, wishing nothing more than to be left alone.

'Oh! I've read that one. But I was brought up to believe that young ladies read only Austen.'

'I don't like to read her because her stories are rather unrealistic. They all end happily, and I don't believe in happy endings,' she countered defensively.

'You don't believe in happy endings? Well, that's rather depressing!' Matthew chuckled, amused. 'Happy endings exist, I think, for those who marry for love, rather than wealth or status. Elizabeth could have always married Mr. Collins, but she married for love, and that was her happy ending.'

Mary looked at him. She had never really taken him seriously before. But Sybil was right. He _was_ very intelligent. She was about to respond when Carson came up bringing a letter.

'If you'll excuse me,' she said as she saw who it was from.

'Of course!' Matthew said immediately. 'I should be leaving anyway. Goodbye, Lady Mary.'

'Goodbye,' Mary replied before turning to her letter.

* * *

August 12th 1913, Downton Abbey, Yorkshire, England

Dear Lady Mary,

I hope that you are well. Thank you for your kind invitation, I shall be in England next week with a friend, a Turkish diplomat called Kemal Pamuk. I would not want to impose upon you with another guest, but I hope that we can meet soon. I remain yours etc.

Your fiancé,

The Honorable Evelyn Napier

'Is that from Evelyn, Mary?' Cora asked, walking towards her daughter. Mary looked up as her mother approached.

'Yes. He's going to be in England next week with a Turkish gentelman and _doesn't want to impose upon us,_' Mary said, rolling her eyes at the last part.

'Nonsense!' Cora said immediately, 'You simply must tell him that it would be a pleasure to have them both.'

'As you wish, Mamma,' Mary was getting up to respond to the letter when her mother's voice held her back.

'Was that Cousin Matthew that you were talking to when I walked up?' Cora asked curiously.

'Yes, why?' Mary said her cheeks flushing a bit, although she had no idea why.

'Oh nothing, just asking. But I am certainly glad that you are becoming friends.'

'Just because I was being civil and polite does by no means signify a friendship, Mamma,' Mary retorted.

'If you say so.'


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing!

_Special thanks to my awesome beta __**Oiseaus!**_

Chapter 5

"Mary, will Evelyn come for the hunt tomorrow?" Lord Grantham asked his eldest daughter at dinner that evening.

Mary looked to the head of the table and nodded. "He sent a telegram. I must have forgotten to mention it."

"Your fiancé, I presume?" Isobel asked, leaning forward slightly and smiling at Mary.

Mary nodded curtly before looking back to her father. "Papa, he said he was bringing a friend with him," she bit her lip as she tried to recall the man's name. "A Turkish gentleman, if I recall correctly. They would stay through the next day."

Lord Grantham set down his glass and waved his hand. "I'll have a word with Carson, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

He looked to Matthew and Isobel. "I do hope you both will consider coming tomorrow evening to join us for dinner as well!"

Isobel smiled gladly. "Oh, how lovely! I'm sure we would be delighted!" She looked at Mary, determined to crack her hard shell. "I cannot wait to meet your fiancé."

Mary tilted her head up slightly and looked across from her. "And shall you be present at the hunt, Cousin Matthew?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Cousin Edith has kindly offered to show me some of the local churches," he replied smoothly.

Mary looked at Edith suspiciously while her younger sister pointedly avoided Mary's gaze.

"I see. How interesting," Mary said, taking a sip of wine.

* * *

"I do not believe we've been introduced," Evelyn said amiably, coming up next to Mary as she ran her gloved hand over her beloved horse's nose.

She looked up with a slight smile, almost as if surprised he had noticed the creature. "Diamond," she replied simply, looking back to her horse.

"Well, I'll have Edwards ready the stables for him, for after we're married, if you'd like," he suggested eagerly.

Mary's fingers stilled and, despite her resistance against her fiancé, she had to admit that the offer was heartfelt, and found it thoughtful of him. She turned slightly, meeting his gaze. "Why, yes. I would like that very much." She smiled at him and, for the first time, it was genuine.

Evelyn reached out to touch the horse's long, graceful velvet neck, but Mary quickly gathered Diamond's reigns in her hand and moved to the other side of him, escaping her fiancé yet again.

Evelyn watched her go, saw her own graceful form lifted into the saddle and then watched as she smoothed her black riding habit and looked out towards the horizon line with a determined glint in her dark eyes.

"Ah, here he is!" Evelyn said, out of the corner of his eye seeing Mary turn towards his voice. Gesturing to his companion, Evelyn made the introduction. "Lady Mary, may I present Mr. Kemal Pamuk."

Mary looked at the man in front of her and her eyes widened imperceptibly. To say that he was handsome would be a vast understatement. He had soft, hazel eyes and curly brown locks. She noticed his perfectly sculpted cheekbones that complemented the rest of his face, and realized that he was quite possibly the most handsome man she had yet encountered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mary," he said, and Mary found herself pulled even further by his slightly foreign accent and the way in which her name rolled off his tongue.

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Mr. Pamuk," and watched with still widened eyes as he moved around Napier to be on Mary's other side, holding out his hand to take hers, and kissing it chivalrously.

Mary smiled at him before Napier, who was rather jealous at the attention his fiancée was receiving from the newcomer, announced that it was time to begin. He kept a close watch on Mary, not letting her out of his sight for the rest of the hunt.

* * *

Mary knew that she should have been talking to her fiancé, whom she hadn't seen for a few months. It was her duty, was it not? But she found herself drawn to the foreigner, and thus for most of the dinner spoke only to him.

"Do you visit England often?" she asked, sipping her wine as she looked at him sitting next to her.

"Occasionally," he said in that same low, sultry voice. "Although mostly in the summer. Those months can get rather warm in Turkey. And there's nothing better than an English summer," he said, smiling at her. Mary shivered under his gaze as his rich voice with its foreign accent washed over her.

"Well," she continued, clearing her throat. "I can't argue with that."

* * *

After dinner they all retired to the drawing room, like always. Everyone paired off naturally and conversations were in their peak when Mary noticed Pamuk at the far side of the room, waving her over subtly with a movement of his head and eyes and beckoning her over to a secluded corner. She took a moment, then quietly excused herself from the conversation she was having with Matthew and Evelyn and walked over to him. Evelyn took a sip of his drink bitterly, watching as she left them easily and wondering if she would ever return his affection. She was terribly indifferent toward him, and he was trying so hard to please her.

"That is a beautiful painting," Kemal said, indicating to the small piece of art that was propped up in front of them after leading her into the small gallery adjacent to the drawing room.

"Yes, it is," Mary agreed softly.

He moved closer to her, and she felt gooseflesh spread across her arms. "As are you," he said in a low voice, before suddenly grabbing her face and attacking her lips hungrily. At first Mary froze, unable to think properly, then she sunk slightly into it. All at once, her principles made themselves known to her, and she pushed him away harshly.

"Mr. Pamuk! You must know that I am engaged to be married?" she whispered rather loudly. "To your friend, no less!"

"Yet you responded to my kiss, did you not?" he said, holding her gaze very intently.

Mary stood frozen, not daring to speak.

"I shall come to you tonight, and then I shall make you forget everything," he said suggestively, leaning down to place kisses on her neck, but Mary pulled herself from his grasp, aghast.

"You will do no such thing!" she hissed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Actually, I would-" he was about to continue but Mary quickly gathered herself and rushed in as dignified a manner as would be socially acceptable from the room and back into the drawing room. She immediately felt horribly exposed under its brighter lights, and did not hear her sister ask after her health.

"Mary?" Sybil asked again, gently. Her sister met her eyes. "Are you alright? You look rather flustered!"

Mary nodded, swallowing. "Yes, yes, I'm alright. Just a bit tired. You wouldn't mind telling everyone that I retired early?"

Sybil shook her head. "Of course, I'll tell them."

"You're a darling," Mary said, attempting to remain as much herself as she could be. "Goodnight, Sybil."

"Goodnight," Sybil echoed, but Mary merely nodded her head before walking out of the room, thoughts racing through her mind.

How could she have let herself respond to the kiss? How foolish! And he had said that he would come to her room that night...But he wouldn't...The very prospect horrified her. She had found him attractive and flattering, and her behaviour at both the hunt and dinner had probably made her feelings clear to the foreigner. But now the very idea of him intruding upon her made her feel nauseous. What a scandal! Not to mention the immense disappointment from her parents and everyone if they knew the words had even been spoken in the first place! So, once she was ready for bed and Anna had left, Mary locked her door and settled into bed with a book.

It was much later that night, after she had finally fallen asleep, that Mary woke up with a start, hearing the sound of a door handle turning, and that of a door trying to be opened. Then silence. Dead silence.


	6. Chapter 6

_Special thanks to my awesome beta __**oiseaus!**_

**Chapter 6**

Mary woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. She slowly and laboriously walked over to the cord and pulled it. Her thoughts were rather muddled from sleep, and she began to wonder whether the previous night had been a dream, or more likely, a nightmare.

'Good morning, milady,' a cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Good morning, Anna.' Mary smiled at her maid before saying, 'I think I would like to have breakfast in bed this morning, please.' She couldn't face Pamuk after what happened. At least not yet.

If Anna was surprised by her mistress' request she did not show it, although it was rare for Lady Mary to eat in bed. She usally liked to eat downstairs with everyone, saying that breakfast in bed was only for married women.

'Of course, milady.' She bobbed her head and went downstairs.

After some toast, marmalade, and strong tea, Mary managed to slip out of the house unnoticed to take a walk. It was a beautiful day for a walk: sunny with a slight breeze. Mary opened the buttons to her sky blue coat and couldn't help but smile as she headed towards the rose garden. She looked down at the book she had grabbed on her way out: _Our Mutual Friend_, by Charles Dickens.

She sat down at the bench in the midst of the fragrant flowers and began to read. Mary was just getting into the book when somebody called her name.

'Why good morning, Lady Mary.'

It was Matthew.

'Oh, hello,' she said, slightly smiling.

'I hope I'm not interrupting,' he said carefully.

'Oh, of course not,' she said quickly.

'Is this where you come to think and read? It's beautiful place, although I am sure that the scent of those roses can become rather overwhelming,' he finished with a wry grin.

'They can, but the fragrance is so nice that it never can overwhelm me.' she said softly.

'It was nice to meet your fiancé last night, he seemed to be a very nice chap,' Matthew said not quite knowing why he had started a conversation.

Mary laughed at the use of the word "chap".

'He is very nice,' she agreed.

'Is it true, what you said before?' he asked suddenly. 'Do aristocrats only marry for practical reasons?'

'Well, yes. I suppose so. Why?' She said thoughtfully, thinking of her own experience on the matter.

'Well I was just wondering. Do I have an obligation to marry some rich heiress, or can I marry whom I want? I know I should ask Cousin Robert, but we haven't broached the subject of a future Lady Grantham yet,' he said.

'Well, I guess you have some sort of duty to marry well. But in the end I guess it is essentially your choice,' she finished, looking at him.

He processed her words thoughtfully before suddenly realizing something. 'Well, I had better be going. I am sorry for interrupting you Lady Mary,' he said, smiling.

'Oh, it's quite alright.'

He smiled. 'Alright then. Goodbye, Lady Mary.'

Mary looked at him as he turned to left and called out spontaneously. 'Oh, and Cousin Matthew?'

He turned around.'You can all me Cousin Mary,' she said, smiling. After all, he was her cousin, and she didn't hate him anymore. He couldn't help it, he grinned happily.

'Well goodbye then, _Cousin_ Mary.'

'Mary, Mary!'

Mary's reading was once again interrupted as Sybil ran up to her, practically out of breath.

'Mamma has been looking everywhere for you. Why did you disappear? Evelyn and his friend are leaving now,' she finished.

Mary's heart sank, but followed her sister anyway, where her fiancé and Kemal Panuk were thanking her parents for their hospitality, and saying goodbye.

When she arrived, Evelyn immediately walked up to her.

'I'm so sorry that we couldn't see more of each other, Lady Mary. Hopefully we can spend more time together when we next meet? I shall be coming to your garden party of course, but I would love it if we could meet up before.' He said all of this sincerely, with hope brimming in his eyes as he bent down to kiss her hand. Although they were engaged, Mary had insisted that they continue to call each other "Lady Mary" and "Mr Napier", much to her fiancé's chagrin.

'Maybe we could. We shall have to see. Goodbye, Mr Napier,' she replied stiffly, much to her fiancé's disappointment. Although to be fair, it wasn't because of him that she was so uptight, but because of the gorgeous foreigner that stood slightly behind him, waiting to say goodbye.

'It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mary. I do so hope that we can meet again,' Kemal said, also kissing her hand chivaleroulsy.

'It was pleasure to meet you too, Mr Pamuk. Goodbye,' she said, ignoring the last part of his sentence. He merely smiled and bowed and entered the car behind Napier. Mary had never felt more relieved then we they drove away. That is, until her mother cornered her and asked her to have tea with her in her private suite later that day.

_

'Where were you this morning?' were the words that Lady Grantham chose to greet her daughter with.

'I was in the rose garden reading,' Mary replied evasively.

'And what about your fiancé? Or did you just forget about him? Your father told me that you didn't even come down for breakfast! How could you? And last night! You barely even acknowledged him. Instead you decided to spend the whole night speaking to his friend. I am disappointed in you.' Cora had barely drawn a breath throughout this entire speech and was now looking rather worn out.

Although Mary knew that her mother was right, she was too stubborn and proud to admit it.

'Really, Mamma? Don't you think that you're exaggerating? I was perfectly civil and polite to Evelyn.'

'But Mary, he is your fiancé! You need to be more than polite and civil. You need to be friendly and nice to him,' Cora pressed.

'Maybe you should have thought about that when you pushed me at him. I can only be friendly to someone whom I genuinely like and respect,' Mary said coldly.

'Why can't you like him then? He is very likable. And he does try hard to please you!' Cora said earnestly.

'Well, he doesn't please me. So there. Goodbye Mamma, I do believe that we have nothing else to say to each other.'And with that she left, leaving her stunned mother behind.

Over the next few weeks, Mary became friendlier and as open as an engaged woman can become, to Matthew.

They talked about books, Downton and all sorts of other things. Despite her earlier hatred for his 'invasion' as she had first called his arrival at Downton, she found that he was very intelligent and he challenged her. Nobody else ever challenged or argued with her; whether it was about the assassination of Franz Ferdinand, or Dickens' style of writing. Some things they agreed on, but most things, they disagreed on.

'May I walk you into dinner, Cousin Mary?' Matthew asked one night as he offered his arm to Mary.

'Why yes, I would be delighted,' she with a smile.

Once they sat down, Matthew turned to her and asked, 'Will you be present at the flower show? I'm sure that it will be lovely.'

'Why yes, it shall be. I am not as affected by the scents of flowers as you are,' she finished, grinning.

Matthew chuckled at the reference to their earlier conversation in the rose garden.

'Well, I suppose I shall come, too. Although I might have to wear a nose mask,' he joked.

Mary smiled, and said, 'I trust that you will be coming to dinner as well?'

'I think so, why?' he asked.

'Well, there are gong to be some dreary neighbors. So maybe you can mix things up and make things less boring.' She said, looking at him.

'Maybe I will,' he replied with a smirk before engaging in a conversation with Sybil.

Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

_20 reviews! Thanks guys! I would love some more though:) thanks for reading!_  
Special thanks to my awesome beta _**Oiseaus**_!

**Chapter 7**

Mary watched as Matthew and Sybil talked animatedly about something. She noticed the way his hair fell in his eyes, and the way he pushed it back impatiently. The way his blue eyes would sparkle when he smiled or laughed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice.

'So what is it that I hear about a garden party?' Matthew said, turning to Mary.

'Oh yes,' she said, mentally shaking herself out of her previous thoughts. 'Mamma insists upon having it every year. I think Papa gets rather bored. After all, we already see all of those who are invited at other parties and dinners.'

'But garden parties are always different. For one, they are in the afternoon, and secondly, they are outside.' Matthew noted.

'I guess I've never really thought about it that way.' Mary admitted.

'Since when does Lady Mary admit that she doesn't think about something?' Matthew teased, causing Mary to roll her eyes.

'Oh be quiet. I do admit it when I'm wrong.' she protested.

'Yes, yes I'm sure.' He smirked.

Mary was just preparing for bed when Sybil came in, smiling.

'Hello, darling,' Mary said with a smile. 'What is it?'

'I think I may be in love with Matthew,' Sybil blurted out.

'_What_?' Mary turned around to face her sister.

'Oh,' Sybil said softly, after a few secinds of silence. 'I thought that you would be happy.'

Mary sat there, a million thoughts racing through her mind.

'I- I _am_ happy,' She said, forcing a smile onto her face.

'Really?' Sybil asked skeptically.

'Well. It's just that you're...so young!' Mary said.

'I'm 18. That's isn't so young,' she countered.

'You've just turned eighteen. And it _is_ young,' Mary countered.

'But it's not like we're engaged or anything. Do -you think he loves me?' she asked timidly.

'I don't know,' Mary answered her youngest sister truthfully.'Well, anyway, I had better go to bed now. Goodnight, Mary,' Sybil said.

'Goodnight, darling,' Mary responded.

It was on that night that Mary realized that despite her original hatred for her father's heir, she was slowly falling in love with him.

_

'Well, this is a very nice party, you have to admit,' Matthew smiled as he spoke to Mary. She was wearing a particularly pretty dress that day, and he couldn't help but let his eyes rake over her slender figure.

'Maybe so,' Mary said evasively.

Matthew smiled and said, 'I should have known- oh dear! Is that Cousin Edith speaking with Sir Anthony?'

Mary couldn't help but smile at his pronouncement.

'Why yes, I do believe it is. Edith must be even more desperate then I thought.'

'Now, now. No need to be catty,' Matthew said.

'Thank you, Mother,' she said drolly, rolling her eyes. Matthew was about to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of The Honorable Evelyn Napier.

'Hello, Lady Mary,' he said stiffly, without acknowledging Matthew's presence. 'Could we talk in private, please?'

'Of course,' Mary said, casting an apologetic glance at her father's heir, who smiled slightly in response.

Evelyn led his fiancée to a rather secluded place near the bench and a large tree.

'You know, I'm tired of this!' Napier burst out suddenly. Mary looked at him in shock- was this the same, mild-mannered man she had agreed to marry? Evelyn _never_ raised his voice, least of all at her.

'What else can I do? I try so hard, so hard to please you. Yet every single time we see each other, you barely speak to me, instead speaking to another man. You know, I have a good mind to break this whole thing off,' he said angrily.

'No!' Mary said frantically.

He couldn't break it off. Her parents would be furious! She wouldn't marry anybody else.

'No, please no!' she continued, 'I _do_ pay attention to you? Heavens! You-' she was about to continue when her father, looking very grave, announced to the garden party in a loud voice:

'Ladies and gentlemen, I very much regret to say, that we are at war with Germany.'

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading:)_

Special thanks to my amazing beta **Oiseaus**.

**Chapter 8**

Matthew walked around the grounds of Downton, thinking.

He thought about the war, Downton, his family, and Mary.

_Mary_.

He thought about his friendship with her, and he thought about his budding love for her.

It had only been a few days ago when he had realized that he was falling in love with her. He didn't know when it had started.

Who could tell?

At first, of course, he had been struck by her beauty. But after, when she had decided to be nice to him, he had found what a good person she was.

She might put on her haughty act in front of everybody, but he had found a way to her heart.

He knew who she was, her weaknesses, and her strengths; and he loved every one of them. The way she looked down on Edith, the way she was so nice to Sybil; the way she always looked down on people, whether she knew them or not; and then the way she was so generous to the servants.

You could go on and on about all of her bad and good when it came down to it, Mary was a good person. Heavens, it had taken him a long time to find that hidden heart inside her, but it _did_ exist.

And, he was in love with it.

He was in love with _her_.  
_

Mary was sitting upon a sofa in the morning room when Carson announced the arrival of Matthew.

'Good morning, Cousin Mary!' he said, smiling.

'Good morning!' she replied, also smiling.

'Would you like to go for a walk?' he asked, indicating the outdoors.

'Yes, I would actually. Let me just fetch my coat and hat,' she accepted.

Once they were both properly dressed, they set on the well-worn path to the rose garden.

Since their friendship had begun there, it was a fairly significant place to walk.

After a few pleasantries had been exchanged, Matthew said: 'I've decided to join the army.'

'What?' Mary whirled around so that she was facing him, an expression of shock clear on her face. 'But- you can't!' she said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

'I must,' Matthew said calmly, 'It's my duty to do so.'

'You also have your duty to your family- and Downton. Dying isn't part of your duty,' Mary countered.

'I won't die. And it is my-' he was interrupted by Mary again.

'Have you seen the papers? Hundreds of soldiers have died every day! Oh Matthew! You can't join the army!' she pleaded.

'I am afraid that I have already made up my mind. I begin training in two weeks.'

'Two weeks?' she looked at him in horror.

'Yes, two weeks,' he concluded grimly.

_

'Are you going to join the army?' Sybil looked at Tom as he cleaned the car.

'Yes, if they'll accept me. I might be Irish but I can still fight for England,' he said without looking up from the task at hand.

'I think I am going to become a nurse,' Sybil declared.

'Really? I thought that aristocrats were above that kind of thing,' Tom said the word "aristocrats" with contempt clear in his voice.

'Not all of us, Tom,' she said softly.

They had become closer over the past few weeks, with the war and all, and she had started to call him by his first name. He looked skeptical about what she had just said, but refrained from commenting.

'Anything else you need, milady?' he asked.

'No,' Sybil said, before turning and leaving with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
_

'Mary,' Sybil greeted her as she entered her older sister's room.

'Hello, Sybil,' Mary smiled at her sister who plopped onto her bed.

'I've decided that I want to be a nurse,' Sybil declared proudly.

'A nurse?' her older sister asked, surprised. Sybil merely nodded.

'Well,' Mary began, 'that's rather ambitious.'

'That's all you have to say? Won't you support me?' the youngest sister looked dejected.

'As long as you don't go to France, and instead stay here, I shall support you.' Mary said after a few seconds.

'Really?' Sybil asked incredulously and, upon seeing her sister's nod, ran up to her and gave her a hug.

'Oh thank you Mary! You're the best sister in the world!'

Mary smiled indulgently at Sybil's enthusiasm and gently patted her back.

'It's late dear, and we have to tackle Granny and Papa tomorrow. Go to bed,' Mary said.

'Thank you, Mother,' Sybil said, grinning, before practically skipping out of the room.  
_

Mary watched Matthew converse with Sybil and a sense of jealousy came on. Why did Sybil love him? Except that she had no claim on him, she was engaged! Mary then remembered the letter she had received earlier, telling her that her fiancé had gone off to war.

She had been neither pleased nor displeased. She had been indifferent. She still if they died? Evelyn she could bear, but Matthew? She might have denied it, but she was fond of Evelyn, however much of a bore he might be; he was a sweet and generous gentleman.

But then there was Matthew.

Matthew, the only one who challenged her; the one who never let her get away with anything; beautiful, sweet, kind Matthew.

No, she wasn't falling in love with Matthew.

She already was in love with him.

Coincidentially, the same night that Sybil had chosen to announce her plans to become a healer, coincided with Matthew's decleration of his plans to become a soldier. As you can imagine it was a fairly eventful night.

'A nurse?' Granny asked incredulously. 'Have you gone mad?'

'Granny,' Sybil began patiently. 'It is something to help the war with. I'd rather do that than just sit and listen to the news of men dying. I want to help!'

'But my dear, don't you see?' Gramny said, 'That's what we have lower class women for. Aristocrats don't become nurses. Even in war.'

'Especially in war!' Sybil looked around the table for support. Surprisingly enough, Matthew came to her aid.

'I must say that I absolutely agree with Cousin Sybil, we must try to help the war whichever way we can. I plan on helping by going to the front.'

That was when all hell broke loose.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Hey guys I am so sorry for the delay, I"ve been gone all summer at an Institute. Updates will be on average once a week this year. Also they will be longer chapters hopefully:) thanks for sticking with me and helpful tips and comments are always appreciated! Please review!_

Chapter 9

Mary looked at the clock anxiously as she fiddled with her handbag.

It was early Thursday morning, and she was waiting at the train station for Matthew, who was leaving that morning. Because of his early departure, he had already said goodbye to everybody at the Abbey the night before.

'Mary!' a voice startled her, and she turned to see Matthew smiling and waving to her as he approached.

'Mary,' he repeated, 'what on earth are you doing here this early?'

'I came to give you something,' she said softly.

'Oh?' he looked at her curiously.

She pulled something out of her handbag; it was a little cloth dog, it was quite worn and had obviously been used quite a bit.

It's my good luck charm. I've always had it with me, so keep it safe. I want it back without a scratch,' she finished with a half-smile.

He was about to protest about her giving him something that was obviously dear to her, but something made him stop and merely say, 'Thank you Mary, I shall keep it safe.'

'Well, goodbye then,' she said, standing in her tiptoes to kiss him in the cheek. His cheek burned when she kissed it, and was suddenly cold and lonely when her lips left. 'And such good luck!' she finished, smiling bravely.

'Goodbye, Mary, and God bless you,' he said, struggling to keep his voice calm.

'Goodbye.'Mary watched him as he entered he train, and impatiently brushed away a stray tear as he leaned out of the window and waved to her.

'A letter for you, Lady Mary,' Carson announced one morning at breakfast. Mary's heart quickened; she had waited two weeks for a letter from Matthew, but to no avail. She quickly tore it open and began to read.

September 3rd, 1914

Dear Mary

I am sorry that it took me so long to write; training has kept me extremely busy for these past few weeks. How are you? And how is the family?It is funny to think of Downton here, life there was so perfect compared to here, and I'm not even at the real battlefield are so many brave people here, it is disheartening to think that they will probably die- we all will probably die.

I leave for the front next week.I hope that all is well at Downton, do tell me all the news; has Sybil become a nurse yet?

Yours,Matthew

Mary couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous over his mention of Sybil. And he left for the front the next week? Mary felt a cold sense of dread form on her stomach and she hastily exited the table for a walk in the garden.

The slight breeze felt good on her skin, and it wasn't too cold because the sun shone brightly.

_Nothing better than an English summer._ She remembered at the garden party, when Matthew had said that; it had been a day just like that one. She had replied, "Except an English winter", which of course had earned a chuckle from the object of her affections. She missed him. More than she cared to admit, even to herself. She missed having someone there, to challenge her and to engage her in intelligent conversation. Oh, why did there have to be a war?

That question still remained to be answered.

Sybil stared at the wall ahead of her as she waited to begin her nurse training. She was thinking about Tom - Branson. He was leaving for training the next day, and she couldn't help but wonder why she felt even worse when she and found out, than with Matthew.

Was she in love with Tom? Nonsense! She thought to herself, she loved Matthew...right?

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice a nurse come up to her.'Lady Sybil?' Sybil looked up abruptly, startled out of her reverie.

'Yes?'

'If you could please follow me.' the nurse said rather impatiently.

'Oh, of course,' she said, mentally shaking herself before getting up and following her.

September 13th, 1914  
Dear Matthew,

I admit that I was worried when you didn't write for the first few weeks; but I forgive you. We are all well, thank you. How are you? You mustn't say things like that. You cannot die. You may not die. In response to your question, Sybil began nurse training yesterday. Dinners aren't the same without you two, Sybil sometimes comes home in time for dinner, but when she does, she is too tiredto engage in much conversation.

Granny and your mother do their best to keep us entertained, but still, we miss you. Speaking of your mother, she has taken Sybil under her wing for a while, I guess that their mutual vocation for nursing has made them closer.

Life is dreadfully dull, all I do is read about deaths and such, and that by no means reassures me that you are safe. I wish I had someing useful to do! I feel so useless here, I can't nurse; and I can't fight.

Do reply soon, it reassures us all that you are still alive well.

Yours,Mary

'I realized something today.'

Those were the words that Mary was greeted by as her youngest sister entered her room.

'Oh?' Mary quirked an eyebrow.

'I don't love Matthew.' If anything, Mary had not been expecting that.

'I mean- I do love Matthew, but as a brother. I thought that I loved him as something else. It was silly of me even to mention it, I spoke too soon,

'Sybil concluded. Mary's heart skipped a beat. Was this what she had been waiting for? But then she remembered two strong barriers between them:

Evelyn...

...and War.

'I've been thinking of holding a ball, in support of the war, this Christmas.' Cora announced at dinner one evening.

"Why," Isobel immediately said, "what a wonderful idea!"

"I also think it would be wonderful." Robert agreed, smiling, as Sybil said happily,

"A ball? in support of the war? How lovely!"

"What do you think about it, Mary?" Cora asked, looking at her eldest daughter from across the table.

"I'm sure that it will be lovely." Mary said in a tone that indicated that she wasn't interested.

"I shall write to Matthew immediately to ask whether he shall be on leave." Isobael said, causing Mary to look up.

"What dates were you thinking of exactly, Cousin Cora?" she asked.

"Probably the 23rd or 24th. I do so hope that he shall be able to make it. And of course we must also make sure that Evelyn will be on leave."

"Of course." Mary said dully, her earlier excitement of the ball that had risen once Matthew's name had been mentioned, now lowered, and her slight smile fell.

"Well then, it's settled. I shall speak to Carson and Mrs Hughes about the dates." Cora said, smiling and everyone returned to their food. -

"A letter for you Captain Crawley." Matthew looked up and smiled at the lieutenant before him. "Thank you, Lieutenant." The soldier merely nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning and leaving. Matthew opened his letter.

The Lord and Lady Grantham of Downton Abbey request the honor of your presence at their Christmas Ball, in honor of the brave soldiers who are fighting for our safety, on Saturday the 23rd of December 1918.

Matthew smiled to himself as he pulled out another letter that was in the envelope; it was from Mary.

November 12th, 1918

Dear Cousin Matthew, I'm assuming that you have read the invitation already and that you shall be present. Our mothers are very proud of this accomplishment and would hate it if you weren't there to praise them for it. I am sure you know of better ways with which to help the war other than their pitiful attempt, although they have worked very hard for it. I know that this is a rather silly question, but, how are you; I feel like you haven't visited us in such a long time. Goodbye, and we shall (hopefully) see you soon.

Yours, Cousin Mary

"Yes Mrs Hughes, those linens should be good, thank you - oh hello Mary!" Cora smiled at her eldest daughter and nodded at the housekeeper indicating that she was dismissed.

"Have you heard from Evelyn yet?" Mary refrained from raising her voice in annoyance. Since her mother had come up with the idea to the present moment, all Cora had asked her was whether Evely and confirmed his presence at the ball yet. "Not yet, Mama; but when he does, I'll let you know immediately." Cora nodded her head and returned to the housekeeper.

_

It was the evening of the ball and Mary was getting ready. Her two sisters, who were already dressed, sat on her bed watching the preparation as Anna showed them the three dresses she had ironed for that night.

Sybil was wearing a green velvet gown with tiny pearls that tastefully decorated the neckline, and Edith was wearing a blue dress with lace sleeves.

"Which one would you like to wear tonight M'Lady?" Anna inquired looking at her mistress.

Mary chose a champagne colored one that was covered in black lace. "You look beautiful Mary." Sybil said warmly. Anna agreed then asked what earrings she wanted to wear. Mary chose simple and small pearl earings that matched her dress.

"You do look lovely M'Lady, I must say." Anna said smiling as she observed her work.  
Mary returned her smile and said, "It's all thanks to you, Anna. I couldnt have done it without you." Anna merely, lowered her head, blushing.

Mary then turned to her sisters.

"Shall we?"

Thanks for reading! I'd love your feedback, it keeps me going. I need to know whether I should continue this story. Thanks!


End file.
